


Telling the World

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Scarlett go to a press conference and Scarlett is nervous about telling everyone you two are dating and you’re comforting her.





	Telling the World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Scarlett was nervous, she was really nervous. Today was the day she was going to tell everyone that she has been dating you for the past year. You and Scarlett have known each other for years, you first met each other when you were on set for a movie you both were going to be in. 

You and Scarlett were at a press conference for a new movie that you both were in. You looked everywhere for your girlfriend but you couldn’t find her so you went backstage. And there she was. As soon as you saw how nervous she looked you made sure no one was around before you made your way over to her.

“Hey.” You softly said. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” 

“How can you be so sure, (Y/N)? What if…”

You pulled her into your arms, Scarlett wrapped her arms around you, nuzzling her face into your neck. You started rubbing calming circles on her back to try and help her calm down, you knew she was worried about how everyone would react after she announces that you two are dating which you completely understand.

“Everyone is going to react in different ways. How they react doesn’t matter to me, they can say whatever they want but at the end of the day I love you. What anyone says won’t change that.” You kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be right by your side the whole time and if anyone says anything I won’t hesitate to step in.”

“I love you too.” Scarlett smiled lightly, she kissed your cheek. “How did I get so lucky?”

You smiled. “I’m the lucky one.” You blushed and bit your lip.

You noticed the time and that you had to go out there in a few minutes. When you went out there you stayed by Scarlett’s side. Once she told everyone about you two dating you took her hand and linked your fingers with hers. You gently squeezed her hand letting her know that you were there.


End file.
